Rogue (Ultimate)
Echte naam: Marian (achternaam is niet bekend) Bijnamen: Geen bekend Aliassen: X7 Status Beroep: Advonturierster Legale status: Burger van de Verenigde Staten zonder strafregister Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke staat: Vrijgezel Groeps affiniteit: X-Men, Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, Weapon X Operatiebasis: Operatiebasis ongekend Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Niet gekend Familieleden: Geen gekende familieleden Eerste optreden:''Ultimate X-Men #7'' (2001) Veel van Rogue's geschiedenis is onbekend. Ze was voor het eerst geïntroduceerd in het verhaal Return to Weapon X (Ultimate X-Men #7-12) als gevangene van Weapon X. De X-men reizen de wereld rond ter promotie van het boek van Professor Xavier's, ze raakt Colossus aan en absorbeert zodoende zijn herrineringen en ook de nieuwe lay out van de The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Gebruik makend van deze informatie stormen agenten van Weapon X de Mansion binnen en nemen ze alle studenten gevangen, buiten Wolverine die op dat moment niet in de Mansion. Ze word vrijgelaten samen met de rest van de X-Men, Juggernaut en Nightcrawler, wanneer een combinatie van de Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy en S.H.I.E.L.D hen red en de Weapon X faciliteit vernietigd. Zij en Juggernaut krijgen een plaats aangeboden op de X-men academie maar ze kiezen allebei toch voor The Brotherhood of Mutants Vanwege een gebeurtenis in''Return of the King'' (Ultimate X-Men #27-33) Rogue word ondergebracht bij S.H.I.E.L.D maar word gered door Nick Fury (die onder voogdij van Professor Xavier staat). Door dit voorval gaat ze bij de X-Men. In de Tempest arc (Ultimate X-Men #46-49) , begint Rogue te daten met Iceman. Ze heeft een serieuze relatie met hem tot in het Cry Wolf verhaal (Ultimate X-Men #50-53). Ze betrapt hem kussend met Shadowcat op een reis met de X-men naar Coney Island. Vlak daarna word de groep aangevallen door Gambit. Gambit weert Wolverine af en verward de groep door een reuzenwiel op te blazen. Hij kidnapt Rogue naar het Empire State Building. Hij is ingehuurd door Andreas en Andrea Von Strucker, twee mutanten die het Fenris bedrijf beheren. Zij hopen Rogue's krachten te kunnen gebruiken voor spionage en in ruil beloven de Von Struckers Rogue te helpen haar krachten te beheren via een krachten dempend materiaal dat zij hebben ontwikkeld. De demonstratie werkt en ze adviseren haar dat ze het geleidelijk zullen gebruiken. Ze wijst het aanbod met het gedacht dat haar krachten de straf zijn voor haar fouten in het verleden. De Von Struckers vallen haar en Gambit, die haar verdedigde, aan en Gambit word neergehaald. Ze raakt hen beiden aan en gebruikt hun krachten om haar en Gambit te verdedigen. Rogue en Gambit ontmoeten Wolverine aan de ingang. Wolverine stond daar te wachtten omdat hij nog een score had te vereffenen met Gambit. Z verdedigt Gambit tegen Wolverine totdat de rest van de X-Men aankomen om haar mee terug te nemen. Ze wijst dit aanbod af en vertrekt met Gambit. Rogue komt niet meer terug tot Ultimate X-Men Annual #1 waarin zij en Gambit dieven zijn geworden. Ze stelen de steen van Cyttorak uit een Fenris casino, wanneer ze het cassino verlaten botsen ze op Juggernaut die beweerd dat hij verliefd is op Rogue en dat hij recent uit de Brotherhood is gestapt om zich aan te sluiten bij de X-Men. Hij roept herrineringen bij Rogue op, nog voor Weapon X, waarin ze met twee samenwerkten. Juggernaut valt dan Gambit aan maar Rogue steelt Juggernauts krachten. Gambit neemt de steen, laadt hem op en ramt hem in de helm van Juggernaut. Deze actie heeft het ongewenste effect dat Juggernaut alleen nog maar sterker word en hij begint Gambit bijeen te slagen. Gambit, die een laatste poging doet om Juggernaut te verslagen, laadt zijn helm op en laat het ontploffen. De ontploffing leidt tot het instorten van het gebouw waaronder ze vochtten en alles valt naar beneden op Gambit en Juggernaut. Doordat de brokstukken ook op Gambit vallen raakt hij fataal gewond. Rogue zoekt hem tussen de brokstukken en is daar voor zijn laatste woorden en ze geeft hem nog een laatste kus. Door de kus neemt ze zijn krachten en het laatste beetje leven dat van hem nog over was. Hierdoor veranderen Rogue's haar, ogen en soms haar accent. Een paar dagen belt ze terug naar Bobby en zegt ze hem dat de krachten en herrineringen van Gambit niet weg zijn. Rogue komt terug bij de X-men en vanaf Date Night story arc (Ultimate X-Men #66-69) begint ze terug een relatie met Iceman omdat ze nu de kracht heeft om mensen gewoon te kunnen aanraken zonder ze zeer te doen.